A contactless media device may refer to a device with embedded integrated circuits that can process and store data, and that can communicate with a terminal (e.g., via radio waves). For example, a contactless media device may include a contactless smart card, a contactless fare card, a near field communications (NFC) device, or the like. A contactless media device may include a re-writeable microchip that can be read from and/or written to using radio waves.